fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
When The Dead Awoke/Chapter 1
Chapter 1 A young man, mid twenties, sits in the corner of his living room, knees to his chest slowly cradling back and forth. His eyes are fixed on a bloody corpse lying upon his couch and two others on the floor next to his glass table. He is shaking heavily and looks rather exhausted, he notices a shadow sway back and forth by his window, just right of the door. He stares at his door as a slight scratch is heard against it. He hastily grabs his axe, which was sitting blood splattered next to him. He gets up slowly, still heavily shaking and stands in front of his door, he just stares, not blinking or moving at all. He then quickly looks through the peephole to see a decayed monster with ripped clothes and bloodied mouth shambling around just outside. He slowly places his hand upon the doorknob and unlocks it, he then proceeds to slowly turn it and opens the door quickly as the undead turns around to stare him in the eye. He quickly swings the axe slamming the monster in the head and plummeting him onto the ground. He glances at it and starts to notice several more in the surrounding area. Some see him, others don't. The ones that do start limping towards him, the ones that do not notice the others and proceed to limp at him as well. A good 20 of them are now moving towards him slowly, he quickly slams the door and locks it. He then runs into the living room and once again stares at the corpses of two elderly people, a man and a woman, and a young man who is much more carved up than the other two. The undead start pounding on his door as he snaps out of his brief hypnotic stare and continues running towards his backdoor. He opens the screen door which leads to a small backyard, surrounded by a white picket fence. A few undead proceed towards him but fall over the fence. He knows his only chance is to run, however a noise catches his ear. Not the moaning of the undead, something more distinct. Something he hasn't heard in a while. A car, he sees a SUV, a silver paint job with undead blood covering the hood. The windows are tinted black, taking away any chance of seeing who is driving. He hears a moan of the undead just at the right time as he turns around to come face to face with one of the creatures, it takes him down and he drops his axe, however his hand is positioned on its neck. He holds its head up to prevent it from biting him. He hears the SUV come to a stop but cannot look, as just a moment of distraction could end his life. He hears yelling from the passengers of the SUV, a gunshot is heard as the creatures face explodes, sending the blood and chunks of meat into his face. He quickly pushes it off him and gets up, only to turn around to a gun in his face. The man who just saved his life and was now threatening it was a large, bearded man in his mid 40s. His eyes stare into the young mans as he then is yelled at by the other passengers of the vehicle. An undead slowly moves towards the back of the large man. The undead is shot by another passenger, this time a African-American woman, appearing to be in her early 30s. Both the woman and large man are carrying Glock 26s. "If you're coming with us, then you damn well better start running!" the large man yells. The young man grabs his axe and proceeds to follow the large man as they run back to the SUV. The woman gets in the drivers seat, the large man gets in the passenger seat and the other passenger, a older man, gets in the backseat, followed by the young man. "Who...who are you people?" the young man asks, rather surprised he's still alive. "Well my names Gary." the older man in his early 60s says. "The man who saved you is Jack." Gary says, "and lastly the lady is Michelle." The young man starts slowly breathing normally again. "I'm Ted, why'd you bother helping me back there?" "Well we couldn't just leave you to die, we're not animals." Gary says in a reassuring fashion. "Listen, kid, we aren't your friends, we helped you because the more the better, that's it." Jack says, with a hint of anger in his voice. "You don't gotta be a dick about it, Jack." Michelle says, as she drives past several undead, swiftly avoiding hitting them. Suddenly Michelle attempts to dodge an undead and slams into another one, which cracks the windshield. "Shit!" Jack yells as he tries to see ahead of them through the cracks. Michelle slowly grabs her Glock as she sees several undead slowly surround the vehicle. "Son of a bitch...." Jack says in shock. Characters -Ted (first appearance) -Jack (First appearance) -Michelle (First appearance) -Gary (First appearance) Deaths -None